In general, searching has become a popular topic in the computing world in recent years. With users wanting and demanding faster processing speeds, more memory, and smarter computers, searching and a system's ability to return accurate results almost instantaneously may be viewed as an important aspect of the computer experience. Conventional search systems display or present search results in the form of a column or list to the user. Unfortunately, this format can be problematic for several reasons. The list may span several if not hundreds of pages which can be cumbersome and very time-consuming to page to follow the results. Thus, only a fraction of the results can be viewed onscreen at a time. When a particular result is clicked on for more-detailed viewing, only that result may be seen and the user has to continuously switch between screens to view either the results list or any selected result. Hence, the user cannot maintain the view of the other search results when looking at any one particular search result. Overall, navigating around search results tends to be clunky and slow using traditional navigation controls and techniques.